Oken Oits babysits the Boondocks
by Pinkcrystals
Summary: Chapter 2 is up, and Huey and Riley gets ready for the fight, Oken gets ready too, and another person will come to help out, who is it? find out in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Boondocks, but the character I do own is Oken Oits. And this is my first fan fiction.

Chapter 1

Tsunade's office:

Standing in front of Tsunade's desk, Oken Oits, who is a new ninja of the hidden leaf village, has brown skin, golden yellow eyes, dark purple dreadlocks, and a steal plate ninja headband proud on his forehead. He is 16 and short for his age, like Temari's Height. 

"Lady Tsunade, I see ya got a mission for me." he said in a calm voice. 

"Yes, your mission is," she started, looking into a folder, her eyes going up and down the page. "your mission is to baby-sit two kids in a neighborhood called Woodcrest." Oken was shocked at the babying sitting two kids.

"Baby-sit, t…t…that's my mission?" he couldn't believe it, and not understanding. '_What kind of mission is that.' _he said in his mind.

Talk it or leave it kid, ninja's fail baby-sitting them, so, it will be a C rank mission." she said pouring saki (Japanese alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice and usually served warm) into a small cup.

"Say what, a C rank, why not a D rank mission." he asked.

Tsunade signed, not feeling like explaining it to him again. "Because, a lot of ninja's fail that mission." Oken understood now.

She too another sip of her saki and stare at Oken. "What are ya waiting for, go." she said. Oken quickly back away from her desk and made an disappearing hand sign with his fingers.

"Oh, wait, you can't tell them that you are a ninja." she said warning the young ninja. He nodded his head yes and then disappeared to a neighborhood called Woodcrest.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission he's in." she said, still drinking her saki.

Meanwhile at the Freeman's house:

"Granddad, why are ya going out again." asked a boy who looked age 8, with brown skin, light brown eyes and brown cornrows to his shoulders, and have an angry face, which was Riley. "Yeah, every time someone baby-sits us, they leave quick, and we take over." Huey said, a ten year old boy with brown skin, light brown eyes, and light his brother's face, angry.

"Now boys, I have a new baby-sitter for ya, he will be here, any minute now, so, please be good, I'll be back in 3 days from my paradise Vacation, so be good." Granddad told them. He have brown wrinkle skin, light brown eyes, and gray hair. The boys signed.

Outside of the Freeman's house:

Oken put on some normal clothes from behind a tree and walk up to the Freeman's door. He quickly took off his ninja head band and put it into his pockets. 

As he was about to knock on the door. The door has open and he saw an old man with a suit case. "You must be the baby-sitter, come in." Granddad said. Grabbing on Oken's right arm fast pulling him into the house. "These are the boys and that taxi out there, that's my ride." he said leaving out the house, closing the door behind him.

Oken was a little confuse and when he saw the two boys staring at him, he snap out of it.

He smiled at the boys. "Hi." he said, hoping one of the boys would saw hello. But they didn't, just stare at him with angry looks.

"So, what are ya names." Oken said, hoping to get an answer from the two boys for sure. "The names Huey." he said. "And I'm Riley Escobar." he said. Oken tried to hold a smile.

"Well, my name is Oken Oits and I'm 16 years old." he said. Riley starts laughing. "Heh heh, what kind of name is Oken Oits." he said. Oken face starts to turn red, and he kept a smile on his face, but he was angry. 

"Hey, Oken's a good name, and Oits is my last name." he told Riley who folded his arms and walk away. "Whatever nigga." he said walking away. "I'm going to watch TV." then he left out.

"Don't pay no mind to Riley." Huey said. Oken calm down and signed. "So, what time do ya go to bed." he asked the boy with the afro. "Around 10pm on school nights, so we don't have school tomorrow so, when we're tired." Huey said. Walking into the living room where Riley was at.

'_Man, no wonder ninja's didn't want to baby-sit them.' _he said in his mind and went into the living room.

As he enter the living room. He saw Riley turning the TV, and Huey reading a book. 

"Umm…..guys, want to do something together." he asked the boys. They stare at him and then got back to what they were doing. 

"Nigga please, we don't do that stuff." Riley said. Oken then looked over a Huey. "Huey?" he said. The boy looked at him mean. "No." he said cold and Oken signed.

"Come on guys, please, lets play something together!" he yelled. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Aiight, if it would just shut you up." Riley said turning off the TV. "Thank you." Oken said in relief "So what game."

Riley smiles in an evil way. "I know just the game we're playing." Oken wonder what game. "What kind of game." he asked, can't wait to know what game to play. "Oh, you'll see."

5 minutes later

Oken was in a chair, tied up with rope around his chest, his arms tied behind the chair, and his legs tied up tight. Riley was holding a gun to Oken's forehead. "W…w…what kind of game are we playing!" Oken asked confuse. 

Riley laughed. "Heh, me robbing Yo ass." he said digging into Oken's pockets. "NO……..DON'T!" Oken yelled, didn't want him to take out his ninja headband. But Riley took out something blue with a sliver metal piece to it. It had a leaf on the metal plate.

"Aya, nigga what this?" Riley asked looking confuse. Huey looked over to them and saw the headband. "If you let me go, I'll tell you what it is." Oken said, with this crazy grin on his face.

"Aiight nigga, but don't pull no crap." he said, untying the rope from the young ninja body. 

As the young gangster finish untying Oken, he held up the headband. "Now, tell me……." Riley was stop when the ninja quickly took the headband from him and but it in his pocket. 

"Aya, ya said ya ganna tell me what it is." the young boy said angry. "I can't tell you, because……….." he stop when Riley walk away from him angry. "Whatever nigga." he said and disappered into the hallway.

Huey just kept on reading his book. "Man, he's terrible." Oken said under his breath. Huey shock his head and signed at the two.

After a minute, Riley came back, smiling? Oken was sitting on the couch, beside Huey, looking at some music video's of hip-hop. "Yo nigga." he told Oken who turn his head to the side and saw the young boy smiling at him.

"What now Riley." he said bored. "I want to play another game." Riley said, kind of innocent. "No, not with you." then Oken kept looking at the TV. "Want to play hide-in-seek." Oken turn the TV off and stood up, and walk up in front of Riley. 

"Ok, this is how we're going ta play. I hide, and you seek." he said and then Riley starts running back out of the living room into the hallway.

"This would be as easy as pie." Oken said then started to run out of the living room into the hallway. 

He walk around until he notice a closet door ajar. '_Heh, this kid thinks I'm dumb, and it's just simple, he's hiding in the closet.'_

As Oken slowly open the closet door, and notice he wasn't in there. "Huh?" he said confuse. Then felt a push on his back and fell into the closet. He quickly looked back and saw that he was trick by an 8 year old. 

Riley smiled as he slowly close the closet door. "Riley!" the ninja yelled, getting up trying to open the closet door, but it want open. Oken heard a laugh outside the dark closet. "Riley! Get me out of here now!" he starts banging on the door.

"Naw nigga, this is what ya get when ya lie ta Riley." then he walk away. "MAN! no wonder ninjas always fail to baby-sit these kids." he said to himself. 

Then he forgot he was a ninja. "Oh, I almost forgot." then he made a disappearing sign with his hands and disappeared out of the closet.

As he was out, he was in front of the closet door, and notice a chair in front of the door, holding the knob in place, to lock Oken inside.

"How you get out of there?" he heard a voice behind him. He turn around and saw Huey, wanting to know. 

"Oh, umm Huey, I…I…I…" Oken didn't know what to say, rubbing the back of his dark purple locks with his right arm. Huey kept staring at Oken.

Then the ninja looked at his watch and notice it was 12:00AM, pass the boys bed time. "Oh look, time for bed." Oken quickly said. Huey signed. "I know what you are." he said. Oken stare at Huey, not to say anything. 

"I said bed." he said. Huey rolled his eyes and signed, and starts walking upstairs. Oken sighed. Huey stop walking in the middle of the stairs and turn to look back at Oken. 

"You're a ninja, and to tell you who I am, is Samurai." Huey said and walk back up the stairs. '_Man, kids and their imaginations.' _Oken said and walk back into the living room and sat back on the counch, tired.

12:35am (In Huey and Riley's room)

Huey was laying in his bed, but couldn't sleep. Riley couldn't sleep, because he was figuring how Oken got out of the closet.

"Aya Huey, you awake?" Riley asked. Huey signed. "Yes Riley." he answered. "I'm still wondering how Ocan its get out that closet." Huey signed again.

"His name is Oken Oits, and he's a ninja, he must disappered from out of that closet." Riley was confused. "How ya know nigga." he said.

"Because, you took that headband from his pocket, that was a ninja's headband. It had a leaf on it." he explain to Riley. "Oh…….okay?" Riley was still confused.

"But, I have a bad feeling about what's going to go down tonight." he said.

Back in the living room.

Oken has falling asleep on the counch, because he had a busy day with the boys, but mostly Riley.

The door bell rang and Oken jump from his sleep. It rang again. He got up and walk towards the door. "Who is it!" he yelled. "Yo momma." said a voice at the door. 

'_Mama? She doesn't know that I'm here?" _He said confuse. Then he open the door and saw, that it wasn't his mother but…….

"O….O….Orochimaru and K…K…Kabuto!" Oken yelled in shocked.

A man with long black hair, yellow eyes, a long tongue, an evil grin and gray skin. And a boy with glasses, pale skin, white hair in a ponytail and had a sound ninja headband on his head.

"Hello little boy, is the Sumurai boy home." Orochimaru asked. Oken didn't saw nothing, because he knew he was talking about Huey.

'_Man, this baby-sitting mission is becoming from a C rank mission to an A rank mission.' _He said in his mind.

This is the end of chapter 1, hope ya like it and please review. I hope ya like it, and I'll update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of the story, and again I don't own Naruto or the Boondocks……so enjoy.

Standing at the door, Orochimaru and Kabuto are waiting for Oken to answer the Question. "Well, is he!!" he yelled at Oken who had fear in his golden brown eyes. _Man, what do I do, what do I say. _Oken signed, shaking like a leaf blowing off a tree.

"He's not here, and why you need him?" Oken asked, wanting to know.

"I need a new body, so step aside you wannabe ninja." the snake man said to the boy. "No I won't let you in for anything." then he starts making hand signs.

"Heh, didn't even work." Orochimaru said, sticking out his long tongue, wrapping it around Oken's neck. "Aaaaag!" Oken tried pulling the sliming wetness of his tongue from his neck, but it was too late, the tightness of Orochimaru tongue broke his neck.

"We should went easy on the poor weak boy……but who cares." Kabuto said with a strange grin on his face. Then Oken turn into a log. Orochimaru made a face of anger, pulling his tongue back into his mouth.

"Damn it, that kid use substitution." He then turn to his partner Kabuto. "Don't just stand there Kabuto, get that ninja brat, while I get the Samurai brat." he ordered. Kabuto nod his head in understanding. "Yes my lord." then he disappeared.

"Now, for the Samurai brat." he said, heading up the long stairs. "C'mon little boy, I got some candy." but no one. Step by step, trying to act sneaky. Making it up stairs.

Up in Huey and Riley's room:

Huey quickly walk to his closet and put on his white samurai outfit on; while Riley took two pistols from under his bed and place them inside his baggie jean pockets.

After putting his samurai outfit on, he slowly puts on his white headband, tying it tight behind his hug afro, then grab his sword from under his bed.

"Lets do this, are ya ready Riley." Huey asked, slowly putting his sword to his side.

Riley puts his gold chain over his head, ready to fight the two villains. "Yea nigga, I'm ready to kick some asses." Huey couldn't wait either.

Then the door slam open, revealing the snake man, Orochimaru. "Hello brats." Huey and Riley was ready to fight the snake man.

In the living room:

Oken hides inside the living room closet scared. He didn't know what to do.

_Man, I'm no match for those guys. _Remembering what Orochimaru said about him being a wannabe ninja. _Oh why, why did I became a ninja, I can't do nothing, what do I do. _

Pulling out his ninja headband from his pocket and stare at it. _How did I earn this headband. _he thought, tears flowing down his brown cheeks.

_No, no crying, got to protect those kids, just need a idea, just need one! _then he heard the closet door trying to open. _No, not now. _He thought, but it open, showing Kabuto, grinning like he won the best villain award.

"Let's fight, or are ya scared to, the boy from the village of the scared." he tease. _Now Oken, get a hold of yourself. _

But then a soccer ball came hitting Kabuto up side the head, knocking him and his glasses onto the floor. Now it was Oken chance to get pass Kabuto, stepping over him.

After getting out the closet, he wonder who kick that soccer ball. "Are ya okay." said a small boy voice. Oken turn to the side and saw a small boy, the same age as Huey with short brown dreadlocks, brown skin, brown eyes, and had a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Oken asked. The small boy smiled. "I'm Caesar, Huey call for back up." Oken signed, wondering if Huey and Riley are up stairs fighting Orochimaru. _Yeah right._ Oken laughed. Caesar wonder what was funny to the ninja boy.

Meanwhile In the boys room:

Riley pull out both of his guns, pointing at Orochimaru. "What will that do little man." the snake man said to the small gangster.

"Kill yo ass, what ya think." Orochimaru smiled, then turn his head to face Huey. "Oh, the samurai boy showing off his moves, now I could see it in action."

Huey didn't waste time either. Orochimaru stuck his tongue out and starts throwing ninja stars at the boy. But Huey block them with his sword, making noises like metal hitting against another metal.

Huey kept on charging, until he got so close, swinging his sword across Orochimaru's right cheek, then slowly landed on his feet.

"Aaaaag!!" he screamed. "Now get out of our house or I'll do more damage to ya." Huey said, placing the sword in front of Orochimaru's face.

"Yea nigga, get out of our house, or I'll do damage to ya too." Riley kept the guns pointed at him.

Orochimaru grin. "No need to be violent boys, I just need one thing and I'll leave." Huey kept the sword in his enemy face. "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Not from us, it's from you boy." Huey wasn't getting it. "What?" the snake man laughed, but not to much. "I want ya body, samurai boy." Riley stick out his tongue in disgust. "Eww nigga ya gay." he said.

Orochimaru turn his head to Riley. "Why are you still here boy." he said so coldly to Riley. "Because nigga, it's my house, and why are you still here freak. I know the freaks come out at night, but damn, why do they have to come to our house?" he asked.

_Damn, I can't use no hand signs, I need that brat Kabuto. _He said in his mind. "Kabuto, where are you!!" he yelled. "Kabuto!?" the boys both said in unison.

Back in the living room:

"It's embarrassing, that I'm a ninja and you're an 10 year old who save me……with a soccer ball." Oken said. Caesar stared at Oken like he was crazy.

"Hey, ninja boy, I didn't come here to play ninja with ya, I came here to help Huey." he said. Then they heard a voice yelling through the house. "Kabuto, come here!!" it said.

Oken felt a hand on his ankle, then the hand flip him forward onto the floor, face first. It was Kabuto, who stood up. "I'm tired of playing ninja too with this weakling." he said, then starts walking close to Caesar.

Caesar starts walking backwards to get away from the white hair ninja, but Caesar couldn't move, he was stop by a wall. "Heh, trap, good. Now I can get ya for that soccer ball thing." Caesar stare up at Kabuto's evil face that have a strange grin. He didn't know what to do.

"I would finish you off right here, but my lord needs me." then making signs with his hands, he disappeared. _Huey!!_ Caesar thought, then quickly ran up stairs.

Oken quickly stood up and ran after Caesar up stairs.

In the boys room:

Kabuto appeared beside Orochimaru's side. "Yes my lord." he said. "I want you to summon up the huge snake." the snake man ordered. Kabuto nod his head and bit his thumb.

Making blood oozes out. He starts making signs with his hand, than stop and place his right hand on the ground, making smoke appear.

Then a huge purple snake appeared, right in front of the freeman boys. "Umm, Huey, did you know what he did, if you know so much about ninjas." Riley asked. "He use summoning." he explained to his younger brother.

As Caesar and Oken came in the room. They were shock by the huge purple snake in the room. "What the hell." Caesar said, staring up at the huge snake. "Oh no, not again." Oken said, knowing what's going to happen.

This the end of chapter 2, I hope ya like it and please review. I'll up date soon.


End file.
